Pranked
by Vergissco
Summary: Kagami hanya ingin mengerjai kekasihnya dengan berpura-pura selingkuh dengan Kise, tapi reaksi Aomine diluar dugaannya. Aokaga fanfiction rate T. Aomine x Kagami, slight KiKaga (?)


**Kuroko no Basuke belongs to Fujimaki-sensei**

 **Dokumen ini penuh typo, ooc, alur gaje, dsb jadi mohon dimaafkan ' ')/**

 **Dan ini ga di cek lagi jadi maaf ya kalau banyak banget typonya :v lagi males nih**

 **Aomine Daiki x Kagami Taiga**

.

.

 **Aokaga fanfiction**

 **Rate T**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Pranked**

 **By Vergissco**

 **.**

 **.**

Dua makhluk adam tengah berbaring dikasur. Yang satu bersurai crimson yang satu lagi bersurai kuning.

Keduanya tidak memakai apapun kecuali bokser mereka. Tidak, mereka tidak sehabis atau akan melakukan kegiatan tidak senonoh. Mereka hanya berdiskusi tentang rencana mereka.

Yaa lebih tepatnya rencana Kagami karena yang bersurai kuning terlihat tidak yakin dengan apa yang akan mereka lakukan setelah ini.

"Kau yakin tidak apa-apa ssu?"Tanya Kise sambil melirik takut ke jendela kamar takut kekasih si crimson sudah kembali dari tempat kerja.

"Tidak apa-apa, kan cuman bercanda. Kalau dia ngambek beneran juga biar aku yang urus"Kagami meyakinkan.

"Kapan Aominecchi pulang?"

"Sebentar lagi.., makannya ayo cepat"Kagami mendekat ke arah Kise, mendongak dengan sedikit memiringkan kepalanya mengekspos kulit sewarna madu yang menggoda.

Lawan bicaranya hanya diam, menelan ludah.

Kagami menghela nafas. "Daiki itu bodoh, kalau aku hanya tiduran seperti ini dia tidak akan curiga. Dia mungkin berpikir kalau aku memberikannya hadiah setelah kerja. Kalau kau meninggalkan _kiss mark_ baru dia akan curiga"

Kise menggigit bibir. Bukannya ia tidak mengerti hanya saja, sebenarnya dia menyukai malaikat crimson unyu ini. Tapi karena Aomine menembaknya lebih dulu, ia lebih memilih untuk memendam perasaannya agar tidak mengganggu hubungan mereka. Kalau Kagami bahagia dia juga bahagia kok.

Dan sekarang, malaikatnya ini berbaring unyu minta ditandai. Bagaimana kalau dia keterusan? Bisa-bisa dia dikuliti Aomine nanti.

"Kise, cepatlah sebentar lagi dia pulang"Kagami menarik kepalanya, mendekatkannya ke lehernya dengan tidak pekanya akan perasaan pria itu.

 _Yasudahlah.._ pikir Kise sambil mulai menjilati leher Kagami. Menghisap, menggigit dan meninggalkan bercak kemerahan. Ia hampir kehilangan kendali saat Kagami mengeluarkan suara yang bisa membangunkan juniornya.

Tangannya memeluk pinggang Kagami perlahan-lahan turun sambil mengusap setiap senti kulit lembut itu. Bunyi pintu yangg terbuka serta suara "Tadaima" menghentikan aktivitasnya.

"Cepat!, sembunyi"Kagami tertawa pelan sambil menunjuk lemari. Menyuruh Kise untuk bersembunyi disana.

Tanpa disuruh dua kali si kuning sudah ngibrit ke tempat persembunyian.

 _Clek_

"Taiga?"

"Ah, Daiki kau sudah pulang"Kagami berusaha menahan tawa, berpura-pura sehabis bangun tidur.

"Hmmmm, aku merindukanmu"Si navy menggunakan suara yang bisa membuat Kagami jatuh ke pelukannya. Perlahan-lahan ia berjalan mendekati kasur, mencium kekasihnya sayang. Sementara Kagami melepas dasinya dan melepaskan kancing kemejanya.

"Hnnn"Kagami mendesah pelan saat Aomine mengendus lehernya, menjilatnya. Sedangkan tangannya mulai bermain dengan nipplenya.

Lalu ia berhenti. "Apa ini?"Suaranya terdengar marah, iris biru yang tadinya menatap penuh kasih menatapnya tajam. Tangannya yang tadi sibuk meraba setiap jengkal tubuh Kagami, menyentuh lehernya yang penuh bercak yang tidak ia buat.

"A-aku, ini.."Kagami gugup. Ini sesuai rencananya tapi entah mengapa Aomine benar-benar mengeluarkan aura yang menyeramkan membuatnya terbata.

Aomine melihat sekitar. "Dengan siapa?, Kapan?" Ia turun dari kasur, melihat sekitar. Melihat Kagami yang melirik lemari dengan takut-takut, Aomine langsung membuka pintu lemari dengan kasar.

"Kise?!"

"A-Aominecchi, h-halo-OW"Kise mengeluh kesakitan saat Aomine menjambak rambutnya dan menariknya keluar kamar.

Kagami menelan ludah "D-daiki!"

" _Apa yang kau lakukan dengannya brengsek!"_

" _Ini tidak seperti yang terlihat Aominecchi! Tunggu-"_

" _Diam dasar kau-"_

 _Prang!_

Kagami membeku mendengar suara teriakan Kise dan suara sesuatu yang pecah. Dengan segera ia berlari keluar kamar.

Matanya membulat, wajahnya memucat melihat Kise terbaring lemas dengan darah segar mengalir dari kepalanya. Aomine memandang sosok itu dengan tatapan kosong, sebuah botol bir yang pecah berada di tangannya.

Ini tidak seharusnya seperti ini, dia hanya ingin mengerjai Aomine. Berpura-pura berselingkuh dengan Kise lalu dia akan memberitahu semuanya, mengatakan kalau dia bodoh karena percaya. Ini salahnya, jika saja dia tidak merencanakan hal bodoh seperti itu, ini tidak akan terjadi.

Setetes air mata mengalir di pipinya. "D-Daiki, a-apa"

"Jangan tatap aku seperti itu!, apa yang kau lakukan dengan si brengsek ini?! Sudah berapa kali kau melakukannya? Apa selalu seperti ini setiap kali aku bekerja?!"

Kagami menggeleng lemas "Aku hanya bercanda.., aku tidak pernah- _hiks_ aku tidak bermaksud K-kise.."

Kagami menunduk. Aomine menatapnya bingung saat ia hendak mendekat Kagami meninju pipinya "Aku hanya bercanda bodoh! Kita tidak melakukannya! Kita tidak pernah dan aku tidak akan melakukannya! Kenapa kau tidak diam dan dengarkan dia sebentar?! Sekarang apa yang harus kita lakukan.."Kagami kembali terisak. Aomine menariknya dan memeluknya, Kagami ingin melawan tapi tidak bisa. Ini bukan salah Aomine, ini salah dirinya sendiri.

"Taiga.. hei, maafkan aku. Sshhh, kita hanya harus membuang mayat ini lalu tidak beri tahu siapa-siapa, ok?"Aomine berkata dengan tenang, Kagami bisa merasakan kalau ia menyeringai.

"K-kenapa kau begitu tenang aho!, kau baru saja membunuh seseo-"

"Kagamicchi"

"HYAAAAAAAH"Kagami melompat merasakan sebuah tangan menepuk pundaknya. Aomine hampir terjatuh namun kembali menyeimbangkan tubuhnya sambil memeluk Kagami erat.

"Dia menghantui kita Aho.. kita harus pergi dari sini!"

Aomine tertawa pelan mendengar kata-kata kekasihnya.

"J-jangan tertawa ini tidak lucu! Dia akan membalas dendam!"

Kali ini Aomine tertawa lebih keras, Kagami juga mendengar suara tawa Kise. Ia semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Aomine. Ia tidak mau melihat kebelakang.

"Ahahahah Taiga.. maafkan aku pfft-bhahahaha"

"Kami hanya mengerjaimu Kagamicchi"

Kagami melepaskan pelukannya pada Aomine. "A-apa?"

"Aominecchi merencakan ini dari seminggu yang lalu, lalu aku berpura-pura memberitahumu kalau kita akan mengerjai Aominecchi Hahahahha"

"T-tapi _kissmark_ itu bukan ideku-ssu"Kise berkata saat Aomine menatapnya tajam.

Wajah Kagami merah padam, sepertinya ada asap keluar dari kepalanya. Dengan sekuat tenaga ia mendorong Aomine sampai ia terjatuh ke sofa "B-baka! Aho!, dasar bodoh kalian membuatku takut setengah mati!"

"M-maaf Taiga pfffft-"

"Aku tidak mau melakukan s-sex denganmu lagi Aho!"

"Hee?! Jahat kan aku cuman bercanda"

"Aku tidak peduli! Kalian berdua bodoh!"

"Nee nee Kagamicchi jangan marah seperti itu-ssu"Kise merangkul pundak Kagami yang menatapnya sebal.

"Nanti manisnya hilang-ssu"Katanya gombal sambil mencium pipi Kagami.

Wajah Kagami lebih memerah.

"Kise.."

Surai kuning itu berjalan mundur "Ahaha Aominecchi, maaf hey.. AOMINECCHI"

Kagami menggembungkan pipi melihat kekasihnya mengejar Kise dengan tatapan membunuh. Lalu ia menunduk sambil tersenyum menahan tawa. "Aho.."Gumamnya pelan.

.

.

.

.

 **A/N : apa ini jelek banget -,-. Oh ya sebenarnya ini alurnya dari sebuah video yang di share temen di line. Dan sebenarnya ff ini buat april fool tapi sudahlah ._.**

 **Btw maaf ya jarang nulis lagi kemarin UN dan kawan-kawannya dan kayaknya bakal jarang nulis lagi karena nanti masuk sekolah boarding jadi... ._. diusahain nulis deh kalau ada ide. Terima kasih sudah membaca~**


End file.
